1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard connecting mechanism, and more particularly, to a keyboard connecting mechanism capable of assembling a keyboard easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, assembling a keyboard always takes much time when fabricating a notebook computer. In the conventional procedure of assembling the keyboard is as follows: lifting the keyboard to keep a distance with a host, inserting a membrane cable of the keyboard into a connector on the host, covering the connector, and aiming hooks on the keyboard at corresponding slots on the host for locking the keyboard on the host. However, it increases difficulty in assembly due to aligning the membrane cable with the connector and aligning the hooks with the slots. There is a need to design a keyboard connecting mechanism capable of assembling a keyboard easily and conveniently.